


What She Wishes

by Merfilly



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After it is done, Westley and Buttercup have a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenbug (ladybug218)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/gifts).



"No politics, no kings, no princes, no more castles, and no more pirates," Westley promised.

"What if I want to visit a pirate ship?" Buttercup asked him.

"It will be as you wish," he said, not even batting an eye. "Always and ever."

Buttercup leaned her head to the side. "Say it again."

Westley knew just what she wanted. "As you wish," he said, meaning that soul-twisting, death-defying 'I love you' as he said it.

She leaned in and kissed him with all her heart, arms going around him. "I wish for this," she told him, then kissed him again.


End file.
